In Dreams
by Femme Bono
Summary: Crowley makes good on one of his campaign promises. Warning: dubious consent/possible non-con. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

The light above them flickered out as five demons stood upon a darkened stretch of road in front of a large Georgian style home. The red brick contrasted sharply with the large white columns across the wide front porch. A blue and yellow sign out front read in Greek letters "Alpha Omega Tau."

"How long do we wait?" one asked finally, as if the others may know.

"I dunno," hissed another, "and keep your voice down. He said he'd be here, he'll be here."

"Hallo lads."

The group turned to face the newcomer, none other than their king. Each of the demons murmered their greetings and a few even bobbed a slight bow in deference.

"Well boys, I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here this fine evening," Crowley said with a wicked grin. "I wanted to assure you that I, as always am a demon of my word and believe in a little thing called integrity."

The demons made sounds of assent and assured him that they believed their leader always.

"Be that as it may, I feel it is my duty to live up to my campaign promises and as such have brought you here," he gestured to the house. "This fine establishment, my boys contains herein your evening's entertainment. This here is a sorority house."

"But sir," one of them piped up, "you promised virgins."

"That I did, Phillip, that I did. Therefore, I ensured that there was at least one freshman here for each of you. I can assure you that they are in fact still pure. It's the beginning of the year and they just pledged. No big parties yet," he winked.

The demons laughed quietly as they all gazed toward the house.

"How will we know which are which?" asked another. "Or do we get to go through them all til we find the right ones?"

"I'll point out the doors to their rooms as we enter," Crowley promised. And, taking the initiative, their leader walked them right through the door he unlocked with a touch. Up the stairs they went, winding through the house. Every so often, Crowley would touch a finger to one of the doors and it would swing open silently. He looked back and nodded to each demon in turn until there were none left. Finally, he wound his way to the last door on the left, and when it opened to the touch, he walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley walked through the door and straight into the girl's dreams.

Natalie was sitting in abnormal psych, watching her lecturer drone on and on when a man walked right in the door and right up to her desk. "Hallo lovely," he said with a thick British accent. The man, dressed in a slick tailored suit, proceeded to sit down right next to her, where a moment before her pledge mate Janine had been.

"Where did—what's going on?" Natalie stammered. She looked around again. Everyone was sitting, facing the professor who continued with his spiel as though nothing had happened. No one else seemed to register this man entering or sitting down.

"It's a dream, love," the man smiled. "All a dream, Natalie."

Her brow furrowed as his words sunk in.

"Now, what say we go somewhere less blasé, and you can keep the lectures for the waking hours?" Rising as he spoke, he held out a hand for Natalie to take. She placed her palm in his, her brown eyes locked with his hazel ones, and stood.

When next she looked around, they were in the middle of a ballroom with guests dancing around them. There were swirls of color everywhere as costumed dancers spun and laughed. A large marble floor spread left and right before her, and across from where they stood were shuttered doors leading onto a wide veranda.

"Where are we?" she questioned, looking down at the full-skirted mist blue ball gown that spread out from a corseted bodice. Even her clothing had changed. She could feel her hair swept up onto her head, with a few wisps curling around her neck and face.

"This?" her dark companion laughed softly. His clothing had changed as well. Gone was the black suit with its grey silk tie, and in their place he wore a tuxedo with tails. He looked like something out of Golden Age Hollywood. "This is merely a backdrop for your beauty, darling. Shall we?" He held up their hands, still clasped lightly, and led her into the spin of waltzing dancers.

On they danced through three or four songs. Natalie lost count really, and her head reeled from all the sensations. The smell of hothouse flowers placed around, perfumes from the ladies, sugary confections on a side table. A light breeze from fans overhead, pulling the air in from the open doors. The tinkling laughs and string music.

"What do you say we get some air, love?" Feeling slightly dizzy and swept up in the experience so thoroughly was she, that all Natalie could do was nod silently. He led her, almost gliding out the terrace doors and into the night. The street below showed a scene of cobbled stones and stucco buildings with tile roofs. People walking by below chattered and laughed, but she could not actually catch what they were saying.

He was standing behind her, hands on her shoulders, and so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He trailed his hands down her arms, taking her waist, and turned her slowly until she was facing him. "What are you thinking, darling? Having fun?"

"Yes," was all she could say. Her eyes dropped to his mouth as he spoke, and she flushed brighter than she was already from the dancing. He traced a finger down the side of her face, then swept a tendril back behind her ear, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He brought his face back an inch or two from hers and watched as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her eyes closed. When she opened them he was standing, as if waiting for her reaction.

Emboldened by the darkness and lack of people around, Natalie rose to the tips of her toes and captured his mouth with hers. Her tongue tentatively sought his. She slid her hands up his arms and shoulders, lacing her fingers around the back of his neck and playing with the ends of his hair. With that, her dream lover closed the distance with a step and pulled their bodies flush. He trailed a hand down the back of her bodice and lapped at her mouth with his tongue, one hand flexing on her hip. He brought his other hand back up her spine and cupped the back of her head, tilting it so that he could gain access to her neck and trail kisses down to her collarbone.

Natalie's eyelids fluttered, and she moaned softly, lost in the sensations of his hands and mouth. "Oh god," she sighed.

"What do you say we take this somewhere else, my lovely?" he asked huskily. "We don't want any untimely interruptions, do we?"

"Oh but—"she started to stammer a protest. "We can't just…"

"Of course we can, precious," he smiled and nipped her bottom lip. "It's only a dream after all."

A sudden change of the air told her that they had indeed moved again, this time to a luxuriously appointed bed chamber. A four-poster bed with intricate carvings was draped with scarlet hangings and plush linens. Before she could venture a question, he stepped up and placed a kiss on her forehead, nose and mouth, lingering over her lips. "Come Natalie, you need a release, don't you love?" And with that, he captured her mouth again, this time claiming it. He pulled her flush, with a hand on her hip as another snaked up the back of her neck to twine his fingers in her hair.

She involuntarily bucked her hips against his, eliciting a low growl from his throat as his tongue dabbed at hers. The next thing she knew, she was sinking into the crimson duvet, and her lover was resting his forearms on either side of her as he licked and sucked at the swell of her breasts above the line of her bodice. His hands snaked under her, popping open the hook and eye closures. She made a feeble attempt to cover herself, but he took one of her hands, kissed her fingers and moved it away to lap his tongue over an exposed nipple. Her knees automatically drew up as he sucked one globe and closed his hand over the other. Natalie felt completely, exquisitely wanton.

The man turned his attention to her other breast and began giving it the same treatment with his tongue, leaving his hands to glide down the expansive skirt and dip under the edge, gliding back up the insides of her thighs. Natalie watched through heavy-lidded eyes, her hands fisting in his hair as her hips unconsciously bucked against him.

He slid a thumb under the leg band of her panties and rubbed against the lips of her labia, gliding up to her clit. She bucked again, moaning.

"Please," she sighed, not knowing how to ask for what she wanted. She saw him smile, one devilish corner of his mouth turning up, as he dipped his head lower and slid both thumbs under panties to drag them down her hips.

"Ohhh," she moaned, chewing her bottom when he nipped her thigh right at the inner curve of her hip. "Oh please, yes."

He braced a hand against one thigh and replaced his mouth with a finger, sliding it in and out of her. "Do you like that, darling?" he whispered, taking great pleasure at watching her face as she came undone. He added a second finger and curled them inside her, making a come hither gesture that tapped against her g spot. Natalie's back arched and she groaned. "Oh god!" He smiled smugly and licked her clit, matching the rhythm of his fingers. Natalie writhed as she felt the tension build, her hips moving against his fingers and mouth as she began moaning ecstatically. "Oh yes, god yes, please."

"Are you saying I shouldn't stop?" he smiled wickedly, and for a second quit working her with his fingers.

"No, please! Don't stop," she begged.

"I like it when you say 'please', love," he said as he resumed fingering the gasping girl. "Tell Daddy what you want."

"I want—"she gasped, then trialed off and opened her eyes. He leaned up and looked her in the eye as he added a third finger and flicked her clitoris with his thumb. With his other hand, he began alternately kneading her breast and tweaking her nipple.

"Say it, Natalie," he urged, as they locked eyes. He continued working her, his deft fingers moving faster as she climbed higher on that ledge.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me," she said breathlessly.

"What do you say?"

"Please!" she screamed as she came closer to flying.

"Very well then, since you asked so nicely."

The next thing she felt was his full weight on her and his hand guiding the tip of his penis to her moist entrance. He placed his other hand at the side of her face and turned her to look at him fully. He kept his eyes on hers as he thrust once, sliding into that tight wet core. Natalie's mouth opened on a silent scream as she gripped his hips. She tried to push against him, but he would not budge. Tears formed in her eyes and she gasped aloud. Owww, was her only thought.

"Natalie, look at me," he commanded. She opened her eyes. "Try to relax," he urged. She took a deep breath and let it out. As she did this, he thrust once, long and slow. "Again," he said as he picked up a rhythm, pushing deep and fully against her repeatedly until his shaft was fully inside her. Slowly, slowly he rocked his hips. All the way in, and nearly all the way out as she gradually relaxed against him. When the pain shifted to pleasure she unconsciously began to push back, raising her hips a bit as she did so.

"Yes, love, that's it," he whispered, "you feel exquisite."

Natalie watched as he straightened, raking his gaze down to her chest as her breasts bounced with the movements they made. He lifted her hips in his hands and picked up the momentum. She felt pressure start to build back up again, and tried to move her hips against his as he began to piston quicker. His thrusts became more sporadic and his breathing shallow as he urged her on.

"That's it love, move those hips girl!" he panted. "Show me what you can do. Give it to Daddy! Come for me! Tell me you're my little slut. Mine, and mine alone. Say it!"

"Ah, oh God yes!" she breathed, picking up the pace, nearly frantic with need. Watching him lose control, his thick wet member drilling her as his thighs slapped against her bottom was her undoing. She came violently as he clamped bruising fingers tighter on her hips and growled, pulling her into him as he lost himself. "I'm yours. I'm yours," she sighed as he dropped her hips and lay down on top of her.

She straightened her legs and wrapped her arms around him, wincing a bit at the ached between her legs. He slowly drew his hips back and pulled out of her before raising up on his forearms and looking into her eyes, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Who are you?" she finally thought to ask. "I've never met you before when I was awake. Did I just dream you up?"

"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."

With those words she woke in her room, soaked in sweat and aching. Moving ever so slightly with a groan, she realized that her sleep shirt was no longer there. She groped around her, feeling under the covers and finally unearthed it from beneath her pillow. The smell of sex clung in the air, mingled with earthy oak moss and whiskey, and perhaps the faintest smell of sulfur.

* * *

><p>*"All that we see or seem.." is from "A Dream within a Dream" by Edgar Allen Poe.<p> 


End file.
